Rooftop Lunches
by ASpicyPollo
Summary: Zelda has been dealing with weight issues since the seventh grade. Now in high school, she's constantly bullied by Class-A's students. But when a student who's missed the first day of school makes an appearence, he befriends her, and slowly her weight doesn't matter anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Rooftop Lunches**

CookiePens

The first day of school was always painful. It's a day where you encounter people you despise, your old crush, and that friend that you don't remember the name of. But to Zelda, it was a hell. People judged her body the most, she'd be remembered as the chubby freak of class 1-A and the geek that sat in the front row with her limited edition Legend of Hilda DS during lunch. She hated school. She hated the people in it and the way her body made her ashamed. She wasn't fat or anything. 150 pounds wasn't so bad, she was just more meaty. The average weight for young women in Hyrule was 130 pounds. Zelda was 20 pounds too many. Her self-esteem drops as years go by, and food suddenly gets to be... disgusting. She hated her body. Her small bust, thick arms, fat legs, and even the way her hair looked on her. The way she wears baggy t-shirts, her size 10 jeans, and her underwear that made a small muffin top. Every year, the girls around her always seemed to be getting prettier, like elegant swans. She however only stayed the ugly duckling.

This year was going to be double the pain. She was struck with the unfortunate luck of being a genius dork and got switched over to the smartest class of her grade. The one filled with the most snobby or overly beautiful students. Her boring, straight blond hair wasn't anything compared with the wavy, brown hair most girls had with their hair in braids or luscious locks put up in elegant buns. Her hair tended to get puffy and looked like wet noodles when she conditioned it, due to it being so thick and long. Her eyes were considered to be a boring shade of blue while some had greens or even honey colored orbs. Her nose was average. Her eyebrows weren't to thick or thin, and her overall beauty was nothing but horrifying. She hated herself.

Zelda sat down in her usual front seat, a new DS with Animal Crossing symbols decorating the slick surface and green buttons to match the iconic leaf. Upon opening it, she felt a cold sensation running down her back. Illia had put ice down her shirt. Zelda ignored the ice and continued to win her case against Von Karma. She would definitely win, just not against her real battles. She nudged the rim of her glasses so they stood properly on her nose and fixed her posture. She'd look a bit thinner after all.

"Look, she's a it again!"

"She realizes she's still clearly a fat bitch."

"Gosh, is she gaining more weight? Maybe she should pick up that salad and replace it with her fast-food. She's so disgusting."

Those were all the things she'd heard all day. In the hallways, in the bathroom, even during class. There was no escaping it. By the end of the day, she'd be alone doing chores in her small apartment and caring for her cat. By the end of the day, the pain would diminish into nothing and her 'fat image' wouldn't be so fat anymore. But in reality, she'd have no one to talk to, no one to cry to, and nobody to care for her. It really wasn't as painless as she thought it would be. Maybe the following day, she'd meet a wonderful person who actually gives a shit or two about real friendship. That however was highly unlikely.

* * *

The following morning wasn't any different. Zelda woke herself up, dressed in a limited edition of Legend of Hilda sweater, skipped breakfast, and walked to school. Getting to school though, she noticed something was clearly off. All the attention that her body got on a regular basis was suddenly not present. She smiled slightly and walked down the hallways with ease and confidence. Of course, upon entering her classroom, all the other student's attention was once again directed to her and her stomach.

"See Link? That's her! She's the fat one." Illia was clearly talking about her.

Zelda shifted into a slouched position as she headed towards her seat. She heard his laugh echo into her ears.

"Illia, she's not fat! She's just ugly." another stated.

"She ain't looking fat 'cause she's been avoiding all foods lately. Not gonna change her ugly ass face!"

Zelda ignored them. At this point, everyone was either busy teasing her or surrounding this 'Link'. Her head was down, her eyes looking at her shoes. Her eyes almost watered for a moment, before she wiped her eyes swiftly and pulled out her beloved DS.

"What is that?" his voice called.

Not knowing who had questioned her, Zelda's head stayed in it's current position and her ears tuned out the person's voice.

"Fat ass, he's talking to you." Illia pulled a strand of Zelda's locks, making her turn around and look at the owner's voice. It was Link's.

"What are holding? I'm pretty sure my younger sister had one of those." he stated, grinning geniunely.

"Oh that? That's about all she does. It's so lame!" one male student claimed.

Zelda reddened quickly and looked at him, eyes widening in embarrassment.

"But what they called... Do they still make them? Game-something?" Link still curiously looked down to her hands. What was this? Why was he not shaming her like the others?

"Bitch, speak up!" Monica demanded. Zelda jumped a little.

"So, what are those? I remember my sister was all about those up until hers got ruined by our puppy." Link only went on, "Oh! DS right? Right? That's what they are!"

Zelda only reddened more and nodded. She shyly turned away and hid her little device back in her sweater pocket.

"What's her name?" Link asked.

"Zelda. Such a snobby and old name!" Illia responded

"No, it's really pretty." Link smiled, walking closer to Zelda, who once again had turned her attention back to a stubborn Edgeworth.

Hearing his footsteps, Zelda turned her head slightly and once again, pocketed her DS.

Looking closely at her, Link's cheeks flushed pink.

Zelda blinked twice, and turned her head down, forced to look at her feet.

"Join me for lunch?" Link asked, he was curious.

"Um... sorry I-"

"No seriously! Join me? I don't know anyone in class. I just moved here."

Zelda bit her lip. This guy... was weird. Maybe he didn't know he'd just made a fool of himself in front of the the whole class for talking to the overweight girl. So, Zelda took her opportunity and replied, "Okay...on the rooftop?"

"Yeah."

And so with that, Zelda had found a weird outsider friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rooftop Lunches**

CookiePens

Just as Zelda had promised earlier, she headed towards the rooftop. She looked at the staircase, it consisted of about twenty steps, and it's paint job from many years ago showing signs of chipping. She took in a deep breath and headed up the old stairs, where a blond head was visible from the window. As she got closer, Link's appearence was more visible. Next to him was a tin lunch box, a bottle of water, and a case holding some instrument. She had reached the door, caught her breath, and opened the door. Link turned to see her.

"Oh, you actually came." Link spoke in surprise.

"Um... yeah. I- that's what we'd planned?" Zelda barely spoke, fearing she'd done something wrong.

"No, I mean... yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound rude." he'd apologized.

Zelda stood there, embarrassed.

"Hey, you know that game you were playing earlier? What is it called?" Link asked Zelda.

Zelda walked closer, the red in her cheeks still remaining. She then spoke up, "It's called Ace Attorney. Er- Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney."

"So the music score was absoloutely..." Link spoke. Zelda stopped listening. She was suprised. No one in Class A had interest in freakin' Ace Attorney.

"So can I?" Link asked, his eyes shining eagerly.

"What?"

"Can I get the name for the music?"

"Oh! Um, for what?"

"To play it?" he chuckled, "I was asking if you knew what the song was called? So I could play it on the violin?"

"Oh... yeah, I do know it." she paused, "It's called Great Revival."

"Cool, I'll look into it and bring it tomorrow." he smiled, excitement in his voice.

"Tomorrow?"

"Assuming that you'll sit with me?"

Zelda lifted her head to look at him, a shy smile forming on her face. "Sure. I'll see you tommorrow, same spot."

He nodded, standing up and offering a hand. She looked at it, and slowly brought her own hand to meet with it. Link gripped her hand and helped her stand up, only for her to stumble, and slightly bump into Link who only stared at her. Upon the realization that he was still holding her hand, he let go of it quickly, his cheeks warming up. "Y-yeah. Of course."

"Yeah..." Zelda started, "Thanks. No one has offered to eat it with me in a while."

"How come?" Link questioned her, brows furrowing.

Zelda stood still, her hand reaching for the little charm hanging off her DS that was in her coat pocket. She played with the charm nervously, and said, "Because of who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you heard earlier... my weight." Zelda explains.

Link repeated his question from earlier, "What do you mean?"

"I'm fat?"

"No, you're not. You're fine Zelda. I mean, so far in this city I only see walking skeletons." Link walked up to the rails on the roof, "Besides, you weigh like what, 100 pounds?"

Zelda looked at him. What in the world? She knew she was short, but by no means thin. Or at least, she didn't think so, "What? Are you joking?"

"Well no offense, but you're pretty tiny."

Zelda had no words. Tiny? He thought she was tiny? She walked up to him, stopped a few inches away from him, took off her shoes, and put her hand on her head. She then moved it so she compared her height to his shoulder. Her bangs almost fell in front of her eyes almost comically. Link was right, she is small. Yet she protested, "I may be small, but I'm not thin!"

Link only looked at her in surprise, her hand still on his shoulder. He then smiled, "You're tiny."

"No, I'm not!"

His smile only widened.

"Stop smiling!"

But he couldn't stop. He hadn't noticed it, but she was small, especially if she only reached his shoulder. If he was about average Hylian stature, then she was below female Hylian size. He then teased her, "So tiny... maybe my sister's height? She's a fourth grader."

Zelda's cheek started getting red. Embarrassed and slightly annoyed she said, "And even if I do weigh '100' pounds," her fingers making dramatic quotation signs, "Then what do the other girls weigh? 20 pounds?"

"Maybe. They probably don't eat at all!" Link sighed dramatically, "Can you imagine a world without eating sugary, fattening sweets? Or maybe high in calorie burgers?"

Zelda giggled, her mood brightening. Link smiled along with her, noticing how light the atmosphere between them was becoming. He leaned against the rail, and looked at Zelda momentarily. In that moment he'd noticed her brilliant blue eyes, which were slightly darker than his. When they'd first met, she was shy. But getting to know her, he noted how self-conscious she was. She was small, and her blonde hair was long and straight. Zelda had a pretty heart-shaped face, small nose, and large eyes. And at noticing this, his heart moved a little faster.

Suddenly, the bell rung, and they both walked back to class, where to Link's dismay, they had a long placement exam, and for the remainder of the school day, no one bothered them.

* * *

The following morning, Zelda woke up, went straight through the bathroom, where she hastly took off her slippers and weighed herself. She closed her eyes as she got on the scale. She took in a deep breath, and she opened her eyes. To her surprise, she'd dropped weight. She smiled, the number going from 150 to 146. Four pounds. Progress. She got off the scale, took a quick shower, got dressed in her favorite Metroid hoodie, and ran out the door. Breakfast completely forgotten. She was excited. Today's lessons in Hylian History were on the Hero of Legend. She had hurried up getting to school, speed walking to the bus stop exactly ten minutes early. As she stood waiting for it, she'd taken her Animal Crossing DS out of her hoodie pocket, the white surface shining from the bright sun. Turning on the small system, she inserted her New Leaf cartrige and started the game. She looked up, suddenly realizing she needed to get on the bus. She had quickly put her DS back into her pocket and waited the last four minutes, the bus arriving two minutes early. She rushed to the entrance, dropped five rupees into the box next to the driver, and sat down next to the AC, and relaxed.

About fifteen minutes later, the bus stopped a few blocks away from the school, and she got off, making her way towards the large grey gate, where many other students were entering. Once inside, she'd gone straight to class, having everything prepared the night before. In class, she'd taken her DS out again, and worked on her new town, to discover a new villager, Fang. Excited, she smiled to herself and greeted her new character, plucked the weeds, watered her flowers, and shook the trees. Satisfied, she closed her DS and put it back into her pocket. It's then that students had started making their way inside Class A, all of them walking in with their little cliques. Today it didn't matter. Zelda didn't sit on the edge of the chair, she didn't fix her posture, she just didn't care. A few minutes pass, and Illia walks in, walks passed Zelda (to her surprise), and starts talking to the other students. And finally, Link walks in, excited with a green binder in his left hand and violin case in the other. He quickly makes his way to where Zelda sits and slams the binder on her desk. Zelda jumps from the gesture and looks up at Link, who has a determined look on his face, his eyes shining and a big smile forming on his face.

"I found it!" He exclaims to her excitedly.

"Um, the music?" she asks, slightly confused but interested.

"Yup, it didn't take me long, though it wasn't exactly cheap." he expains, quickly opening the binder to reveal a music sheet.

Zelda smiles, she'd finally made a friend, "Oh, sorry I didn't know it was going to cost you a lot." she apologized, though not entirely sure how much music could actually cost.

"It was only twenty rupees. Anyway, it's not too bad, Aryll actually bought a sheet for her flute yesterday too. I think it was something from an old video game Dad used to play." he rambled.

"What game?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know? Anyway, I'll the play the song during lunch, if you want?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

"Yup."

Things got awkward, but he continued talking anyway, "So... what game did you bring today?" he asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't recognize the title.

"Animal Crossing. It's kind of old, came out a few years ago."

"Really? Maybe Aryll knows." he wondered, then spoke again, "Aryll's my sister."

"Oh, cool."

There was a silence between them again. He awkwardly walked to his seat, which he decided was going to now be next Zelda's. He looked over at her, she was currently getting her things out of her bag. Illia then came forth.

"Link, how come you aren't sitting with us?" Illia asked, tone slightly irritated.

"Sorry, what?" Link asked, confused.

"Well, you're in a different seat from yesterday." she pointed out.

"Oh-"

"Wait, are you serious about getting to know her?" she questioned, her voice becoming hushed, "She's not worth it."

Zelda took out her things quietly, barely making any noise as she placed her pen and notebook on her desk. Link then turned his head at her, noting she wouldn't say anything.

"She seems nice enough to me." Link replies to Illia.

"She's boring. And fat."

"Look, Illia... I don't care. I barely know you, and your friendship seems a lot less worth it than hers. Just leave us alone, okay?" Link then turned away, now facing the board.

"Link, are you seriously going for the fat girl?" Illia says, surprised.

"Illia, just... go away."

"Okay, fine. You had the chance of starting school here successfully. But, no. You ruined it with a fat geek."

"She's not fat." Link retaliated.

Illia laughed a little, her eyes filled with amusment, "Well she's definitely no model."

"She doesn't need to be."

"Link, I don't know where you're from, but this is Castle Town. And people in castle town are skinny." Illia explains.

"And Zelda is skinny?"

"No, she's not! Look at her, she's basically a pig!" Illia exaggerates.

"Illia, just shut up." an annoyed voice spoke up.

"Excuse me?!"

"He isn't worth it either. I mean, he's not from here." It was Malon's voice, "Are you really going to chase after some idiot that clearly doesn't know the norm around here? Maybe where he's from,men to fall for fatasses."

Zelda had been quiet through all of it. This however, was different.

"Shut up Malon." she barely raised her voice.

"What?"

"You heard me. No one wants to hear your bullshit." Zelda's voice gets louder. When was class starting?

"You have no right-"

"Don't be a hypocrite." Zelda didn't let her speak.

And so Malon did stay quiet. The whole class was stunned. Lessons then started shortly, the teacher apologizing for being late, and Hylian History had started.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! For the small crowd that has been waiting for the continuation of this story... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave this story completely. My plan after uploading the first chapter was to update once a week, and I kept telling myself I would do it. Weeks passed, then months, and now this. It's back! But, don't expect chapters to be frequent until my school semester is over. I have two months left, and the story will be back. I plan on uploading about once every two weeks, but no promises. But it's back, and I'm going to finish it. Also, I'm going to be making these chapters longer after this chapter, and these two first chapters will be revised. So, I look forward to writing more of this story!**

 **Also, I need to explain something about the weight. In this world, which is completely fictional, I wanted them to be different in terms of how tall 'Hylians' are and how their weight affects their appearence. So, in this case, Zelda would be normal in weight. The majority of females in Castle Town however would be below their average weight, as it would be some sort of fad. So Zelda is normal. But, as society would have it in this world, she isn't. I just wanted that to be clear. And by the way, 150 pounds is by no means fat. Everyone is different, and just because one person can be your same height and weight, they will look different, as no one has the same body type. This story is telling us just that. 150 IS NOT FAT! Okay? Good.**


End file.
